


Sweet Dreams are Made of This

by quiiiznak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blowjobs, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, idk how to tag this, sort of? not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiiiznak/pseuds/quiiiznak
Summary: Lance wakes Keith up with a surprise





	Sweet Dreams are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoddieMaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoddieMaine/gifts).



> Ok, first off - Lance and Keith are both 18 in this and I've rated this explicit just to be on the safe side :)
> 
> ....I should probably apologize for this subpar smut - I've never been more embarrassed while writing something. This is my first - and probably only - attempt at writing something like this and it's honestly terrible. so go easy on me please :)
> 
>  ---
> 
> This is for [joinmeinthishell](https://joinmeinthishell.tumblr.com) on tumblr because it's only fitting that the first thing you ever wrote for me was smut (although yours was much, MUCH better than this!) and now it's my turn to return the favor :D
> 
> [collector-of-hats](https://collector-of-hats.tumblr.com) Thank you Linds for all the help and encouragement! <3 ily!

Keith groaned, shifting under his blankets as he tried to get into a more comfortable position but something was tickling his chest; he lifted his hand to swat it away when he heard a chuckle.

 

“Oooh, so you’re finally awake?”

 

He lifted his head only to have his view blocked by a mess of brown hair. 

 

“Wha--? Lance?”

 

Lance picked his head up and smirked. “Just relax. Let me take care of you.”

 

Keith let his head fall back on his pillow as Lance continued his assault on his chest. 

 

Lance licked his way across Keith’s chest, stopping to pay attention to his nipples not relenting until until they were both a red mess, slick from his saliva. Keith’s gentle moans were interrupted as Lance bit down. 

 

“Lance! Ah--!”

 

Looking down again, Keith could see a trail of hickies zigzagging across his chest.

 

“How--” He swallowed, “How long have you been at this? Mmmmm--”

 

His back arched and his hips rutted against Lance’s in a futile attempt for some friction - some relief. Groaning when his hips were held down, he grabbed Lance’s hair and pulled him up into a sloppy kiss. It was violent - no finesse, no technique - just a mess of teeth and tongue; a back and forth of dominance. 

 

Keith broke away from the kiss with a gasp as Lance palmed him through his shorts. Hips stuttering, Keith shut his eyes and threw his head back. 

 

“What -- Ah! What has gotten into you tonight?”

 

“I can't enjoy some time alone with my boyfriend? We've finally got some time to ourselves - no alarms, no drills, no battles to fight - I wanna take my time with you. Is that such a crime? Hmm?”

 

Keith whimpered as Lance resumed kissing a trail down his chest to his stomach, only stopping to scratch his thumb nail across a pert nipple, pulling another weak moan from Keith. 

 

Lance stopped as he reached the band of Keith’s boxers, running his fingers back and forth across the elastic. 

 

“Stop -- stop being such a tease.”

 

Keith had his hands tangled in Lance’s hair, gently trying to push him lower. 

 

Lance smiled as he wagged a finger, “Ah, ah, ah. Now what does Shiro say?” He tapped a finger against his chin. “Oh yes! ‘ _ Patience yields focus _ .’”

 

“Don't --” Keith swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, “Don't talk about Shiro right now. Just!” He groaned, “C’mon already!”

 

Keith yelped as Lance gripped him through the material of his boxers; a wet spot already forming at the front. 

 

“Impatient aren't we?”  

 

“Yes!” 

 

Keith threw his head back as Lance continued to palm him through the material, the friction almost painful after having been worked up in his sleep. Lance shifted his attention to his balls, rolling them gently through the fabric and Keith threw his head back, resigned to the relentless teasing Lance was subjecting him to.

 

Looking up at him, Lance smirked before taking pity on Keith and pulling his boxers off in one swift pull; the motion causing his erection to bob back, smacking wetly against his stomach. He groaned as Lance gripped him, stroking him slowly from base to tip, smearing precum down the shaft to ease the friction. Keith lost himself in the feeling of Lance’s hand around him; he was writhing on the bed under him. Lance had barely touched him but he was already so close. 

 

He hadn't realized he had shut his eyes until they shot open. 

 

“Ah! Lanc--!”

 

Keith watched as Lance took him in his mouth inch by inch. He arched, his back bowing as he let out a strangled moan. Lance bobbed his head, taking Keith in until he hit the back of his throat. Lance swallowed and Keith’s hips jerked - Lance gagged, pulling off.

 

Keith was panting, “Sorry…sorry…”  

 

Lance pulled further back, focusing his attention on the vein running along the underside of his cock; gently kissing his way up towards the head.  _ He was so wet; his cock dribbling an almost constant stream of precum.  _ Lance pulled off after and just sat there, a small smirk on his face.

 

“Stop-- Ah! Stop just staring at it.” Keith grumbled, having noticed Lance’s staring and lack of stimulation.

 

Lance looked up at Keith - his face was a ruddy mess, splotchy blush having spread its way down to his chest to mingle with the still spit-slick skin and purple blotches that Lance had left behind.

 

“As you wish,” Lance chuckled.

 

Lance went back to work with renewed vigor, his left hand pumping what he couldn't fit in his mouth while his right hand went back to Keith’s chest to tease his reddened nipples. 

 

The double stimulation was almost too much for Keith and he couldn’t hold back a hiss of pleasure. Lance’s hands simultaneously jerking him and rubbing at the over sensitized skin on his chest his downfall.

 

It took almost no time for Keith to be right on the edge - writhing and groaning under Lance’s ministrations. 

 

_ He was so close!  _ Keith could feel that warmth coiling in his abdomen; could feel the muscles in his legs start to shake, on the verge of cramping where Lance had them pinned open on the bed.

 

Keith grabbed at Lance’s hair, trying to pull him off, but his hands were swatted away. Keith’s hands flew to his own hair, pulling at it - trying, and failing, to ground himself.

 

“Ahh! Lanc-- Lance! I’m gonna--!”

 

Lance hummed around him and Keith lost it.

 

Hips jerking forward in little aborted thrusts into the tight heat of Lance’s mouth, he moaned and threw his hand back - where he succeeded in smacking it hard enough into the wall; hard enough to wake himself up. 

 

Keith jolted awake, panting; he could feel the heat radiating off his face, his hair plastered to his forehead. He ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair and sighed.

 

_ ‘You've gotta be kidding me! It was all just a fucking dream…’ _

 

He shifted, sitting upright as the blanket pooled around his hips but he stopped when he felt the stickiness in his shorts. He pulled the covers back to reveal his ruined boxers. 

  
“ _ Quiznak… _ ”


End file.
